Beauty and the demon
by ulqui's-girl
Summary: Ciel is looking for adventure. He finds himself in front of a mansion and get taken by Sebastian who will provide him with what he is looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own kuroshitsuji...how sad.

Beauty and the demon

It was a dark day and rain was pouring down.

So much, that you could barely see anything in front of you.

On the streets, there was no one to be seen.

It looked rather lonely except for a young boy walking peacefully under the heavy rain.

His feet were leading him god knows where.

He walked absentmindedly for he was lost in his thoughts.

While he walked rain poured on his dark blue hair and slid onto his beautiful face.

The weather was perfectly cool and the rain felt refreshing against his dangerously pale skin. The boy suddenly stopped walking and raised his head towards the sky while closing his incomparable deep blue eyes. And then he just shut the rest of the world out and concentrated on himself. He had gone out for a walk to clear his clouded mind but things were not going the way he wanted them to. The only thing he had ever asked for was adventure.

Something romantic and exiting that would make his life worth living.

Someone to love and who would love him back!

Was that so much to ask? He frowned and tried to observe his surroundings. Apparently he was in front of an immense gate and beyond that gate was something that resembled a castle.

It was a mysterious manor and it had a very dark aura.

Something about it made Ciel want to explore it.

Something told him that beyond that gate he would probably find some adventure and add some excitement to his dull life.

Of course, he didn't notice an equally handsome figure watching

him with interest from a window. Mysterious gleaming rubies watched as the pale beauty stood there. His black silky hair fell perfectly on his angelic face. He was the kind of person who always got what he wanted.

-"This could become interesting! Tanaka bring me the boy."

-"Yes, my lord." Tanaka bowed, stepped back into the shadows then left to retrieve the object of his master's desires.

Ciel heard a sound indicating that the gate was opening.

He sharply turned his head in it's direction.

He saw a man walking out so he turned around to leave until he felt a hand on his mouth. His eyes widened as he put both of his hands over the one covering his mouth, trying to free his lips.

Tanaka threw the boy over his shoulder and brought him into the dark manor.

Ciel had stopped struggling since he saw it was futile.

He was finally able to set foot on the floor.

In front of him was a big black door.

Tanaka knocked and then opened it. He motioned for Ciel to enter.

The blue eyed boy took a hesitant step forward in the dark room.

There was barely no light, the only light in the room was coming from the window and was very dim. Ciel looked back at Tanaka who gestured for him to keep walking.

Then he ceased all his movements when he saw a tall figure leaning on the wall by the window. The figure stepped forward so that only half his face was hidden by the shadows.

He smirked and observed the boy from head to toe.

He ordered Tanaka to get the boy new clothes.

-"Where are my manners?" The older male chuckled before he continued –"I am lord Sebastian Michaelis and you might be?"

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat as those hypnotizing red eyes bore into his. After a while he parted his lips and spoke –"C-Ciel."

Sebastian walked slowly towards Ciel. With every step he took forward, Ciel took one backwards. This went on until Ciel's back hit the wall. Sebastian was still moving closer.

Ciel couldn't move. Sebastian put his hand on the wall next to Ciel's head.

Ciel's eyes widened as he could do nothing but stare into those red eyes.

It was only when he felt Sebastian's sweet breath on his face that he realized their proximity. A faint blush spread over his cheeks

as Sebastian slowly kissed him. Ciel's hands traveled to the older male's chest slowly sliding to his shoulders.

Sebastian slid one of his hands behind the child to hold him closer.

Then he let go of the other's mouth. –"Ciel." He breathed over the child's heated lips. And with that he slowly licked his way down Ciel's creamy neck. While he did so, one of the boy's hands tangled itself in his hair. The younger male threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly as Sebastian bit his neck.

Oh yes, Sebastian realized he had done a good thing by bringing the boy here. There was a knock on the door and Tanaka entered.

Sebastian had not let go of Ciel until the youngest of the two grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. Sebastian got the message.

He straightened himself and down at Ciel.

-"My apologies my lord but I brought what you asked for."

Tanaka then took Ciel with him and showed him to his room.

The room Sebastian indicated as Ciel's.

Afterwards the boy changed into a nightshirt that was a little big for him and barely covered his thighs. So he kept pulling it down trying to hide more skin. He left his room and started venturing in the hall. He felt someone behind him and swiftly turned around.

But he didn't see anyone. Then he saw a shadow passing and thought it was Sebastian so he followed it. He climbed some stairs and looked left and right trying to relocate the shadow he was following but instead he stopped in front of two huge doors.

He bit his bottom lip and pulled one of the doors open.

He stepped inside the room but forgot to close the door behind him. The room was lit by a candle. Ciel walked slowly trying to be

silent. He let out a gasp as he stepped over pieces of a broken mirror. He looked straight ahead, stepping away from the shards.

The boy concentrated his gaze on a painting instead. It seemed to be a portrait, but of who? He couldn't see clearly, the portrait looked as if someone had ripped it in order to hide the face.

So with his hands Ciel grabbed the pieces of ripped material and held them up in a way that he could almost see whose face it was.

But before he could register anything someone put his hand in front of his eyes. Covering them before he could see anything.

Then, the candle died down.

-"Are you lost, Ciel?" Sebastian breathed through greeted teeth.

Ciel was unable to speak. He didn't know why but right now he felt nothing but fear. Fear of this man.

-"Get out." Sebastian whispered. Ciel felt his heart jump.

-"W-what?" His own voice barely a whisper.

-"GET OUT!" He yelled.

Ciel walked to the door and, without even a glance back at Sebastian, he ran.

Sebastian put his hand on his face and sighed.

Ciel was running as fast as he could.

He was afraid. Never in his life had he experienced such fear.

The way Sebastian yelled at him was just so…

When the boy finally reached his room, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it and quickly shut the door behind him.

Ciel leaned back on the door and slid down as he sobbed.

-"What am I crying about? Isn't this what I wanted?"

-"No, not like this. I don't want to suffer." His mind was made up.

He reached for the handle but someone opened it before he did.

The boy stared and blinked twice; outside his door stood Tanaka with three others. A red haired girl with big glasses named Meirin, a funny looking boy with bright green eyes called Finnian and Bard the blond man with a striking grin on his features.

-"The master is expecting you for supper. Please descend when you are ready." With that Tanaka bowed and left with Finnian and Bard at his heels. –"Well let's get you dressed then shall we?" He looked at her, she smiled and he frowned. –"You need to look your best for super and we wouldn't want to keep the master waiti..."

She was cut off by Ciel's hand inches away from her face.

-"Well then tell your master not to waste his time. I will not be attending."

She fumbled with her dress and nodded. She then rushed off to find Tanaka. She whispered something in his ear. –"Oh dear, I see."

Tanaka went to inform the lord of the manor. Sebastian sensed his arrival and turned away from the window to look at him.

-"My lord, it seems our guest will not be attending supper."

Sebastian disappeared in a flash and in a second reappeared in front of Ciel's door.

-"Come out now, Ciel." Said boy glared at the door. -"I refuse."

Sebastian felt like knocking the door down but instead closed his eyes and curled his fists. -"If you don't come out now then I'll knock this door down!" He growled.

Ciel got up from his bed, slammed his hand on the door and yelled at him. –"Then what are you waiting for huh?"

The older male was beyond angry and retreated to his chambers before he did anything he would come to regret.

After a while Meirin walked to Ciel's room and knocked.

-"I said no!" The child said furiously as he opened the door.

-"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought you were...someone else."

He moved aside so that she could come in and they both sat on his bed.

-"Why don't you give the master a chance?" She asked him.

-"You never know, you might like him." She smiled weakly at him.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest.

-"I never want to see him again nor do I desire to get to know him."

Neither of them knew that Sebastian was spying on their conversation. His pet crow was there by the window listening to everything.

He was Sebastian's eyes and ears.

-"You're doomed, he sees you as a monster." Sebastian thought to himself.

-"How will you brake the curse now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Again do not own kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian leaned back against the wall and rubbed his hand over his face.

-"I have to do something." Ciel's words had hurt him even though he was

trying to deny it.

In his room, Ciel sat there with Meirin.

-"Well even so, you still are our guest so I'll go make you something to

eat." She bowed and left. Moments later there was a knock on Ciel's door.

Thinking it was Meirin again, he opened it.

But instead of Meirin it was Sebastian standing there.

Ciel was going to close the door but Sebastian stopped it with his hand.

He then completely opened it, stepping inside the other male's room.

He closed it behind him and strode over to Ciel.

He then wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

-"How can you be so cruel?" He whispered as he inhaled the smell of

Ciel's hair. The younger boy shivered. He leaned back a little as

Sebastian let go of him and let him fall on the bed.

The older male loosened his tie and took his jacket off.

Ciel sat up, grabbed his captor's tie and pulled the man towards himself.

Sebastian placed his knees on either side of Ciel's body.

-"I could say the same thing about you." The blue haired boy tilted his

head to the side and slowly, very slowly, licked Sebastian's bottom lip.

Said male pushed him back down on the bed.

-"Do you have any idea of what you are getting into?" He asked with an

amused chuckle. –"No, but that's the best part isn't it?" Ciel asked with a

knowing smile. Sebastian leaned down and pressed their lips together

with such intensity that the boy under him was left breathless.

Suddenly Ciel slid his tongue into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment not expecting this to happen

Before he eagerly swept his tongue along Ciel's.

Sebastian then felt Ciel's hips bucking forward.

His hands found their way to the boy's thighs. Apparently he was taking

too much time because Ciel put his hand on the front of Sebastian's pants

and rubbed. The man above him grounded his hips harshly, trying to get

more friction. Without looking at Sebastian's face, Ciel slowly pulled his

zipper down. The demon's eyes shot open, only now did he realize he had

closed them. He quickly grabbed Ciel's wrist, making the boy look up at

him questionably. –"I don't think…we should." Sebastian declared,

breaking the long uncomfortable silence.

Ciel stared up at him in disbelief. –"Huh…figures." He raised his hand and

slapped Sebastian across his angelic face. So hard, that the impact made

made his face move to the side. Ciel looked down, hiding his eyes

underneath his bangs. –"You monster." He whispered. He was thinking of

a way to get Sebastian to leave before he could no longer control the

tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by

the shoulders and shook him lightly. –"Don't…touch me!" He quickly

pushed Sebastian away and ran for the door. He let his tears fall.

What would it matter there was no way Sebastian would see them.

But before Ciel even tried to grab the handle, Sebastian took hold of his

wrist and pulled the boy towards him. And before Ciel knew it, he found

himself with the other man's strong arms around him.

-"W-what?" He tried to pull away but that only made Sebastian's grip on

him tighten. –"Don't talk." Sebastian closed his eyes. –"And let me hold

you a bit longer." To Ciel it seemed like they stayed like that for hours.

He didn't really mind, he actually enjoyed the attention the older male

seemed to give him. It was obvious to Ciel that Sebastian was attracted to

him. But then why didn't he just… why did he reject him?

He was going to ask Sebastian but was interrupted by the man's lips on

his. His eyes widened but slowly closed as he returned the kiss.

He stood on his toes so that Sebastian did not have to bend over that

much. –"Euh…Ahem." They both turned their heads and saw Meirin

blushing. –"I-I brought you some cake, dear." Sebastian and Ciel looked

at each other before Ciel tilted his head and connected his lips to the

demon's again. –"I'll just leave this here then." She placed the cake on a

little table and left but without closing the door. Ciel pulled away and met

Sebastian's eyes. He almost shivered. It was as if the man could see

through him. He went to get the cake and Sebastian closed the door, that

Meirin left open, with a knowing smirk. –"Perhaps It's not that hopeless

after all." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

You're mine.

Ciel heard the door close and looked behind.

'This is it. I have to seduce Sebastian.' He thought.

He shook his head obviously trying to clear his mind a little.

Both of them sat on the bed. The boy glanced at the cake.

This was his chance. He took a piece of cake and brought it to

Sebastian's sumptuous lips. The cake, however, did not meet

the man's mouth. Instead, it "accidentally" fell on the man's lap.

Ciel bent down in front of him and got on his knees.

He leaned in and began sucking on the man's pants.

He slowly licked the cake away with his little tongue.

He glanced up at Sebastian, who couldn't take his eyes off the

boy. He was asking for it. The boy closed his eyes and bit the

man's cock through the pants. Sucking noises were heard as he

started sucking harder and harder, louder and louder.

Ciel blushed a little as he felt something hard poke at his mouth.

He met Sebastian's gaze while he pulled the man's zipper down.

The boy grabbed Sebastian's cock and freed it from it's

confinement. He stared at it with greedy eyes as if he wanted it

all to himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

Nothing ever gets past him. Ciel darted his tongue out and licked

a vein on the side of the man's "thing". Sebastian closed and eye

and slightly flinched at the hot contact. Ciel moved up and rid

Sebastian of his jacket. He threw it…somewhere. Sebastian was

amused and intrigued. Never had someone attempted this before

on their own. How far was this boy willing to go just to get what he

wanted? Ciel sat on the demon's lap with each leg on either side

of the older male's body, his knees resting on the bed.

He reached out and unbuttoned half of the raven haired man's

white shirt. He grabbed and tore it open. Sebastian's eyes

widened while Ciel's unexpected action sent some buttons flying

across the room. The handsome man slid his hand under the

boy's nightshirt and flicked Ciel's nipple with his thump.

The younger male took hold of the other's wrist and licked

the tip of Sebastian's index finger. The he let Sebastian's hand

disappear under his only article of clothing once more.

Ciel threw his head back and moaned when the man's fingers

came in contact with his heated skin. As fun as it was to watch

Ciel write in pleasure, Sebastian was getting hornier by the

Second and had to find a way to deal with it faster.

He knew a way that would give both of them what they wanted.

He lifted the boy by the hips and thrust in roughly without any

warning whatsoever. Ciel was taken by surprise and so he

screamed. A high-pitched pleasure scream. So loud, that even

the servants downstairs heard it. They all turned in that direction.

A small line of blood spilled from Meirin's nose slowly traveling to

under her chin. Ciel clamped his hand over his mouth. His eyes

wide in shock and his cheeks a light pink because of the

outrageous thing that had just escaped his mouth.

Sebastian laid back on the bed bringing Ciel down with him.

The blue eyed boy put both of his hands on the man's strong

chest. He lifted himself up then slammed back down harshly.

Sebastian kept grinding his hips upward meeting the boy's rough

movements. Ciel was enjoying every minute of it. It was even

better then he thought it would be. He scooped closer to the man

and rested his hands on either side of the older male's face.

Sebastian contemplated Ciel's face as it was contorted in pure

pleasure. The boy was breathing loudly and his eyes were closed

tightly. A thin line of sweat was traveling down the boy's delicate

neck. Sebastian bent over and licked it away and let out a shaky

breath on the boy's neck. It was then he noticed how erratic his

own breathing was. He grabbed Ciel's hips with bruising strength

and slammed himself inside the boy with crushing force.

The boy laid his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. He was biting on

the man's shirt to keep himself from crying out.

-"ah...h-ha..." The man smirked when he heard the boy.

He had found it. He kept hitting that same spot until Ciel asked

himself if it was possible to die of pleasure. Sebastian sensed he

was nearly there and accelerated. By now the bed was creaking

loudly. Very loudly. They could all hear it.

-"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel shuddered as he came. The boy'd body was

so tight it drove Sebastian to the edge. He licked the shell of the

boy's ear and then slid his tongue in it.

Downstairs, Bard was holding an unconscious Meirin.

Sebastian concentrated on the ceiling. They were both gaining

their breath. Ciel moved his head up and looked at the man under

him. He titled his head to the side and kissed Sebastian.

The man froze but then kissed him back with force.

He flipped the boy over and before they knew it, the bed was

creaking again.

The next day Ciel was woken up and a rustling noise.

He turned to his right on the bed and came face to face with

Sebastian. 'So he stayed.' He thought to himself with a smile.

He brushed away a few strands of hair that were covering the

beautiful man's face. He sat up and got off the bed he tried to be

silent as to not wake Sebastian up. He opened the door and went

into the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes went wide as he gasped. He moved his nightshirt down

a little. His neck was full of bite marks still bleeding and there was

blood on what he was wearing. It was as if Sebastian had fangs.

Really sharp fangs. 'Just what is he?' Ciel brought a shaky hand

to his neck and took a deep breath. He walked across the room

and opened the door, he looked left and right to make sure no

one was there. He went down the stairs and marched straight to

the kitchen. Someone bumped into him. Ah Meirin just the person

he wanted to see. Meirin bowed and excused herself not yet

seeing who she bumped into. She lifted her head and saw, well,

Ciel. Blood rushed to her face upon remembering what she had

heard the night before and she fainted. Well apparently he wasn't

going to get any answers out of her. He looked around and

thought he had recognized the noise of a door creaking open.

He had guessed right for in front of him was an opened door.

He stepped inside and this time he took the care of closing the

door behind him. He was in a huge library. Filled with so many

books! Ciel was sure he wouldn't live long enough to read most of

them. Maybe he wasn't supposed to read or touch them?

No matter. He traveled from bookshelf to bookshelf and ran his

fingers on all of them reading the titles hoping to find some

answers. He was going to leave when a book fell from its place.

He moved towards it and picked it up. The cover was made out of

gold and had a red ruby in the middle. It was the same color as

Sebastian's eyes. It was almost as if it was calling to him.

There was a key hanging from it. Ciel moved it between his

fingers but before he even tried to open the book, the library door

opened. Ciel was scared beyond belief he didn't want Sebastian

to find him snooping around it would be bad for both of them.

He placed the book at some random place on the bookshelf and

hid behind it. He could make out the clicking of shoes as a man

walked by without noticing him. He quickly turned on his heels hid

behind another shelf. He was making his way towards the door

when a hand grabbed his forearm. He tried to jerk away but

couldn't. Ciel turned around to look at his captor, the man who

was gripping him. What man? This wasn't a man it was a raven.

Or at least it looked like it only it was big. It was taller then him.

The thing opened its beak and was going for Ciel's face.

A terrifying cry erupted from the bird's throat as it got closer.

Just when Ciel thought he was doomed his body jerked and he

opened his eyes only to find out that he had never left his bed.

Sebastian had his arms wrapped around his body and he seemed

to be sleeping peacefully. Ciel sighed and wrapped his arms

around Sebastian's neck. 'Only a nightmare, how childish.'

He closed his eyes and missed when Sebastian frowned in his

"sleep". From now on he would have to be careful with that boy.

He seemed to be a danger magnet.

But this boy intrigued him so he would not let him go that easily. Even if the boy discovered his secret and wanted to escape.

He wouldn't let him. 'He's mine.'

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The time he had been living with Sebastian had not been more than two weeks. That amount of time is clearly not enough to completely know a person, let alone judge them.

Yet there was something about the older male that Ciel couldn't help but find suspicious. The man was perfect in every way. He was composed, good looking, strong…not one single flaw.

That's not possible right? The boy suddenly looked up at Bard who was waving a hand in front of his face.

-"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, slightly shaking his head.

-"You were spacing out, something botherin' ya?" The poor excuse for a cook asked while scratching the back of his neck.

-"Actually yes, something IS bothering me." Ciel was determined to know Sebastian's secret and if the man himself wasn't going to tell him he might as well trick the servants into spilling something out.

After all, their intelligence was nothing compared to Ciel's.

-"I was wondering if Sebastian has anything that he hides from others…a secret perhaps?"

Bard instantly froze, Ciel noticed and that movement alone was enough to confirm his suspicions.

-"Come on, you can tell me I won't spill." The cook refused to meet the boy's eyes. He knew that if he did he was done for and might tell something to the boy, something his master didn't want him to know.

So before he did anything he was most likely to regret, he quickly left the room, leaving a perplexed Ciel behind.

-"So it's like that huh?"

* * *

Ciel went back to his room. He had given up trying to get anything out of those three…for today that is.

The boy was determined to know whatever there was to know about the man who owned his heart. The pale boy moved towards the window and opened it as wide as he could, leaning in and closing his eyes to feel the fresh, cool air of nightfall.

For a brief moment there was the feeling of a hand on the small of his back. Then he felt himself falling.

His eyes shot open only to close tightly almost immediately out of fear for what was to come.

He knew this was no accident he couldn't have fallen out the window by himself.

Was someone trying to get rid of him?

Soon enough a pair of strong yet soft hands were on his thin legs. They hoisted him back up and into his room without much effort.

He was pushed against the wall right next to the window he had previously fallen out of. But the blue haired boy's eyes remained shut, as if still waiting for the pain to come.

Slowly his eyes opened but for some reason he seemed to be staring over his savior's shoulder. 'Must be shock'.

Two hands were firmly laid on the wall on each side of the boy's head.

Only then did blue eyes focus themselves on the man inches away from his face.

A pale, delicate hand rested itself on Sebastian's cheek as he spoke softly.

-"What are you hiding from me Sebastian?"

There was sadness in Ciel's eyes while he searched the older male's for anything that could give him away. But…nothing.

Sebastian couldn't look at those pleading eyes; instead he focused on those full, plum lips. He couldn't help but lean closer as if in a trance.

-"What makes you think I have anything worth hiding?" Upon hearing this the boy pouted.

Sebastian itched to catch those soft lips in a kiss.

-" I want to know everything about you." Ciel paused, running the back of his hand down Sebastian's perfectly carved cheek.

-"Your secrets, your fears, you pain, Don't keep any of it from me." He whispered against the man's lips.

Ciel slid his hand to the back of the older male's neck and slowly pulled him forward, connecting their lips.

Blue eyes dropped a little, closing halfway. He let the demon kiss him as he pleased. Letting go of his neck, instead placing his hands above his head on the wall.

Ciel broke the kiss. –"Give into me." He and Sebastian were only a breath away. The man loved the way the boy's lips brushed against his when he spoke.

Almost as if tempting him was his only goal in life. The boy was a living sin but his curiosity would be his downfall.

There are things that are better left unknown. If the boy became too persistent then he would take him back home while he slept and maybe if he was lucky the boy would think it had all been a dream.

But he would only do that if Ciel got too close to discovering some things.

It would be for his own good.

Sebastian didn't really like the idea of leaving the boy or the other way around.

* * *

It was late at night and Ciel awoke startled by thunder.

He could hear the rain falling heavily.

He shifted to the side and saw Sebastian sleeping peacefully.

He smiled at the man even though he knew the other couldn't see.

The man was just so beautiful; Ciel wished he could stay with him forever.

Another noise startled him. He cursed lowly.

For a second he pondered the idea of snuggling closer to Sebastian but decided against it. He might wake the man up if he got startled again.

He watched the older male's face while he slept. 'I need to know.' He got out of bed, trying to make little noise. It wouldn't do him good if Sebastian woke up right when he was sneaking out of bed.

If he got caught what would he tell him? That he was going to the bathroom? No he wouldn't buy that cheap excuse and lying to him was hopeless the man seemed to see past his lies.

With one last glance at the figure on the bed, Ciel left the room.

* * *

He waited until the door was closed to sigh. It seems the boy was rather intent on finding some answers. Sebastian had faked being asleep.

He had been watching the boy, waiting to see what he would do. He thought that the boy would stay but it seems as if curiosity got the best of him.

Sebastian got out of bed. 'Ciel what have you done?' He thought.

* * *

Ciel was wondering hall after hall, sometimes even having to outstretch his hands to feel the walls because it was too dark to see.

The thunder wasn't really helping. Ciel had the impression of being in one of those weird horror movies he hated.

He turned a corner and bumped into something. He frowned and slid both his hands along the wall, touching it to see if there was any kind of switch.

In his blind search his fingers found a button that he eagerly pushed.

-"A secret passage way?" He mused, a small smile gracing his lips.

He felt like Nancy Drew.

* * *

Sebastian kept himself hidden from the boy. To think Ciel had made it all the way here. Usually people got lost but this kid seemed to know very well where he was going.

He even found the switch to the secret garden. The man was only going to watch at first, for amusement purposes but now he had to stop the boy from going further.

* * *

Before he even knew it, the boy was soaking wet. The wall he had opened let to some garden, and what a garden.

There were so many flowers, all so beautiful. They were everywhere. He would have liked to be able to spare them more than just a passing glance but the rain became more persistent.

His night shirt that had been a few sizes too big now clung to his body rather uncomfortably.

What was he going to tell Sebastian about how he got wet? It was getting really hard to see because of the rain. Ciel had to blink almost every two seconds in order to prevent the water from getting into his eyes.

The place where the boy stood right now seemed pretty dull, or at least that's what someone wanted to make it seem like.

There was obviously nothing interesting to be discovered here anyways. With that in mind Ciel turned around.

He had thought about leaving, he really had. Just leaving the cold rain behind him and going back to his soft, warm bed where the arms of the man of his dreams awaited for his return.

But that was before a faint glowing light had caught his attention. His feet led him towards the source, though with difficulty, he couldn't really see in this damn rain.

He stopped in front of a normal sized house which was made entirely out of glass. It was truly beautiful. There were flowers everywhere.

Searching eyes finally settled on something. Pale fingers toughed the glass transparent door, leaving a long trail of finger prints behind.

Thinking that just standing there and watching wasn't going to solve anything, the curious boy opened the door.

He walked inside without even closing the door behind him, not that it mattered. He made his way towards the glowing rose he had seen earlier.

Once close enough, he examined it carefully. It looked like any other rose…except roses don't glow.

He was mesmerized by its rich pink color. His fingers twitched as he outstretched his arm. He lifted the glass cover protecting the flower.

Ciel leaned in closer. His hair fell into his eyes, partly blocking his view so he tucked a few strands behind his left ear.

With his hand, he slowly and ever so gently reached for a petal. The hand, however, was caught before it reached its destination.

Ciel's eyes widened in fear and shock. He slowly turned his head to look at the one who interfered, silently hoping it wasn't Sebastian.

As their gaze met, time seemed to stop and neither of them talked. Only the sound of rain falling interrupted their silence.

-"It ends here, Ciel." The words, spoken by that deep sensual voice that Ciel had learned to love and now fear, kept replaying in his head.

'It ends? What ends?' The hand around his wrist was cold. The grip Sebastian had on the boy tightened which made Ciel gasp while trying to get away from the man's hold.

He didn't succeed though. –"What do you mean", he swallowed hard, "it ends here?"

The only answer he received was Sebastian yanking him around so that they were face to face.

Ciel froze at the sight of the other's cold calculating eyes. A soft sigh escaped from Sebastian's lips. He tucked back the strands that had fallen into the young boy's face.

Ciel couldn't stop his bottom lip from trembling. –"I thought you loved me." He bowed his head, covering his teary eyes with his bangs.

Sebastian had barely heard the whisper over the heavy sound of the rain.

-"I do." Of course he loved Ciel. Saying otherwise would be a big fat lie.

He took the boy's delicate hand into his own and lifted it to his lips.

-"That's why I have to do this." Without even a second glance towards Ciel, he turned around and left.

He knew Ciel would follow. He always did.

* * *

The boy felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest at the painful sight of the one he loved turning his back on him.

He ran as fast as he could and collided with the older man's back.

The boy desperately gripped at the material of the other's elegant, water soaked shirt.

Sebastian had stopped walking when he felt Ciel clinging at him. The boy's hold on his shirt was strong; he even popped a few buttons.

-"Sebastian please, don't leave me." He silently sobbed into the man's back.

Sebastian lifted his face and looked at the glass ceiling. –"Ciel, do you love me?"

Ciel was speechless. How could Sebastian even ask that?

-" You idiot! Of course I do! Can't you see?" Ciel was yelling at this point.

The man allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It had been so long since he had smiled honestly. Mostly they were faked but others couldn't tell anyways.

He placed his hands over Ciel's fists. The rain had almost stopped and only a few drops still fell from the sky.

-"Then I promise to make you happy." Sebastian turned around and smiled at him. Ciel was confused.

Something seemed to be different about the man. The boy's eyes looked him over. Sebastian's smile was radiant.

His teeth were perfect. …Ah. The fangs were gone. Ciel ran a hand through the man's hair. 'His skin isn't as pale anymore and his eyes aren't red or glowing anymore.'

-"Sebastian…what happened…you look more…" He paused, trying to find the right word.

-"Human?" Sebastian finished for him. Ciel just nodded while watching the older male intently.

-"You freed me from the curse." Was all the man said before tightly embracing the boy. -"I just wanted to stop you from doing anything to the rose. It could have been fatal for me."

-"I see." Was all Ciel said. Still not sure of what was going on. Sebastian caressed his cheek.

-"Stay with me Ciel." He offered his hand to the boy waiting for him to accept the invitation.

Ciel hesitated. What about his family? He shook his head. Nah. They've had plenty of him.

Right now Sebastian was the one he wanted to be with. So he took the man's outstretched hand.

-"You know I will. I'll stay for as long as you want me to." He answered as he looked up at Sebastian and placed his free hand on the man's chest.

The other faked a frown.

–"Then looks like I'll be stuck with you forever. What have I gotten myself into?" He chuckled.

Ciel rolled his eyes, playfully smacked Sebastian's chest and smiled.

–"I'm sure you'll survive moron."

* * *

The end…I think. :)


End file.
